You are my greatest sin
by beautifulmai
Summary: so here I write a hidan konan fanfic naruto akatsuki bla bla.. why Cause there wasnt enough hidakona fanfics in the world and this pairing needs love they're so hot together


She may look strong but actually she is really weak just like me... we try to act like we're tough, but we're just sickly human beings. I always thought that she was the unreachable angel of the highest flat in heaven but now she is lying in my arms. She needs me so much - if I leave her in here she could die... no I... I just can't accept this. She must be the perfect one; she cannot loose the drops of rain - why Jashin-sama...

"Hidan, I don't need your help; you can release me."

"Oh really smarty? How can you heal your injures like this?"

She made a low hissing sound.

"Please, don't worry. I'm okay."

Again, she's doing the same thing; she tries to act strong.

"Why do you do this? You're dying 'cause of the pain and cold rain but are you really cool with it? I know why 'cause he forced you... he can't accept that you're not strong enough... you're just acting like this, 'cause you love that fucking bastard... why Konan?! He's using your love of him and you surrender of his sick pleasures and targets... damn that lucky asshole - yeah he _is _lucky... after all he has you... he doesn't deserve you... he's just..."

"Ahahah..." she laughed quietly and smiled at me.

"I guess I understand why you hate Pein," she touched my cold cheeks and wiped the rain drops away.

"Do you love me?"

What... I didn't except this... why did she suddenly say this – love - it's wrong. If people must be strong then they must kill all of their feelings specially that --- that love--- the greatest sin ever. I don't know much about that disrespectful feeling. The only reason why Jashinists exist is to give sacrifices to their immortal god.

'Jashin... to love is the biggest sin ever! It's just really wrong...'

"Why would you say this to me - this is fucking ridiculous... like I need love. You're just talking nonsense!!" I'm pretty sure I look like I'm pissed off.

"You're terrible..." she chokes out, but there's more to her words. I close my eyes tightly.

'oh..god why??'

"You're terrible at lying."

The blue haired angel closes her eyes and she smiles; she doesn't know why she feels really comfortable in my arms.

"I knew it from the start that you liked me."

What did she just say? This was all a big mistake!

"I'm... sorry. I didn't mean that way. Please forgive me."

Right now the angel is really scared of me, I can tell. She's trapped in my arms and because of the rain she can's fly away; I could kill her in a second

She's being disrespectful to my god...

She said that I'm a SINNER!!

Jashin-sama is my only true love....

Right now the only thing that she can do is tremble, quietly awaiting my rage.....

"What's wrong with you? You're shaking... do you feel cold? What a jerk I am... wait... you can have my cloak!" I whip it off and drop it over her.

The rain is getting stronger. It's April but the air is colder than it should be. I didn't let the falling angel go from the start; actually, I just wanna' feel her cold and weak body.

"I really can't get to know you. I'm scared of you but at the same time I want to trust you because you're so honest to me. Please tell me, Hidan, what should I do? Am I a victim of your god, Jashin?"

I silence her with my hand – I don't want her to go any further. I look into her dark eyes... beautiful dark eyes...

"You're the only person that truly understands me..."

'Damn, Jashin-sama please stop me...' I pray desperately, but continue,

"you're the only person who didn't treat me like a shit! But even so you are the farthest one to me. For me you're the unreachable one... gave me a new pain but a different one and I love it."

I pause to take a breath, and finally I manage to say,

"it's really hurting my heart. I always knew that I could never be with you because you love him...not..."

I can't say the rest,

'thanks, Jashin. You've saved me... if I let her know... I'd be the weak one..

"Not .....you?" in the end, she figured it out, "Hidan."

When I look down at her she looks deeply into my violet eyes.

"You really love me..." she purrs triumphantly. I offer her a smile and whisper,

"angel....you are my greatest sin."


End file.
